Creed Hope: Assassin Son of Hestia
by Absanon
Summary: Longer version from my other profile, which shall be scrapped after this is uploaded, summary will come after i am healed from my sugury on the 18 of November. Will not post near Christmas as another sugury will also happen. Greek is in the chapters. Pairing will be decided later.


**Hey guys, welcome to hopefully the last rewrite of '** ** _CREED HOPE: ASSASSIN SON OF HESTIA_** **'! Now, this story will be longer. Even if I have to add more detail, like place and time. For places, I will mostly just guess about the location. But if you have info about the places mentioned, or if I misspelled something, which happens a lot, leave a review or PM me. And i will be bringing in so weapons from Assassin's Creed Syndicate because i played some**

 **Also, my half-brother for Percy/Creed is named Zack Springs. And he will be immortalized by the God's. At the bottom i will translate the Greek words that i used. I shall do this for every chapter. I will also put links to the weapons that way you can see them yourselves on my account page.**

 **Και εφεξής, με την ιστορία! OR 'Onwards with the story!'**

 _Boo_ \- emphasized word

'Boo.' – Mortal/Demigod/Immortal Demigod's thoughts

' _Boo_.' - A Gods thoughts

" _Boo_." - A God speaking

"Boo." - Mortal/Demi-god speaking

" _Boo_." - Immortal demi-god speaking

 _ **NARRATOR'S POV**_

A man, who looks to be in his late twenties, possibly 27-29 years of age, with ash blonde hair, green eyes that look to be the colour of grass, and rosy-pale skin. He was wearing worn-out blue jeans, a faded red t-shirt that looked to be wet around the edges, and a worn-out brown leather jacket. His face looks to be that of stoicism, or impassivity. But if you looked into his mind, you would think anything but that. He was also walking in a pace like fashion, trying to be quick about escaping what-ever it was that was following him, but also not draw attention to himself. If he did, he would be easier for the thing to track him down.

The reason for this… well… is not a good one. Well… that is if you are someone he doesn't like. You see, he is a well-known trafficker in both Syria and China, but he usually keeps his business undisclosed, even to his business associates. He also had business in India, Pakistan, Russia, and Morocco. So imagine his fright when some of those associates turned-up dead. He got out of the area before what-ever killed them got to him. At first, the man thought it was the police that got them. But he soon learned that someone far more dangerous killed them. Someone that he did not want to meet.

This thing, as he was not sure if he was human or not, was known as the Assassin. Or as he is called in Syria قاتل, or in China 凶手. No-one knows of his origins, or even his identity. But, what they did know, is that he is a ruthless killer. Anyone that was usually associated with his target or targets, was usually dead or, if they knew nothing about his target's line of work, usually were left alone.

The Assassin's last kill was his partner, who helped him gather _things_. The man was a human trafficker, usually he gets girls, or _things_ as he calls them, who are 14 or younger. And sometimes, the man would take his pleasure from a few ten year olds. The Assassin, how-ever, usually releases the girls. Then he burns the place they were in. If it was a boat, then it would have been covered in Acetone peroxide. If it was a building, then he would have burned it using Biodiesel, usually by putting it in the ventilation system then sending a static discharge around the area. The Assassin's usual method of killing is brutally torturing them, just from seeing the bodies you can tell that, like cutting out their tongues, sometimes their bone, and if the males were casual rapists, their penis'.

Now, the man was running from certain death. He was currently in the port city of Boston, Massachusetts. He at first thought that the Assassin wouldn't have been able to track him in the over-crowded city, until he thought about the roof-tops. The thought about the Assassin following him on the non-crowded roofs scared the living shit out of him. Every few seconds, he would look at the roof-tops only to see nothing. Relieving him of some of his stress, he still couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on his back.

Meanwhile, the one known as the Assassin, was watching his target walk around with fear rolling down his spine. He watched intently as he moved around, hiding behind the barriers that the roofs supplied when-ever his target looked up and moving when-ever his target moved. He has been following him for the past few weeks, enjoying the chase that he was receiving from his target. First from Aleppo to Damascus. Then to Fes. And finally Boston, his targets home.

He kept following the target, until the target walked into the forest. 'Big mistake.' The Assassin thought to himself, jumping to the ground and rushing to a tree, which happens to be a maple tree ( **AN can someone tell me what trees are common around Boston** ). He scaled the tree with ease, balancing himself on his chosen branch. Running along the branches of the near-by trees, he caught up with his target.

His target stopped after the Assassin chased him for a few miles, far away from any sorts of civilization, and fell to his knees. "What do you want from me?!" he screamed out, begging to know why he was targeted. "Well, I want your death. But this is more amusing." A jaded voice said from his left. The man quickly looked to his left, only to see a tree. "I'm not there, or am I?" the voice now said from his right. Turning quickly again, the man started to hyperventilate.

Tsking, the Assassin jumped from the branch he was on, and silently landed in front of the terrified man. The man, who saw the Assassin land in front of him, screamed like a little girl ( **AN: can someone give me an example of another thing that screams in a very high-pitched manner** ). Looking towards the man that quite possibly wet himself, the Assassin grabbed him by his hair, eliciting a scream from him, and slammed him into the tree by him. The Assassin then grabbed his silver engraved hunting-knife, or Η λεπίδα της Ελπίδας as he calls it, and readied to nail him to the tree. But the man caught the Assassin off-guard by slamming his head backwards into him. The man then pulled out a pocket knife and held it like a sword. Tsking again, the Assassin then sheathed his knife in favour of a black-bladed kukri.

The Assassin held the kukri in an icepick grip, the blade shining perfectly in the moon-light that was available in the densely tree covered forest. The target attacked first, running straight for the Assassin. The Assassin sidestepped to the left, easily dodging the reckless move, while slicing a wound into the target. The blade was designed to deliver a neurotoxin that immediately causes pain to the person that the blade cuts. So you can imagine the pain that the man felt when the blade of the kukri ripped through his skin with ease. The man fell to the ground, the neurotoxin causing his body to shut down. The Assassin then grabbed him and nailed him to the tree with two Sai's. He then gave his target an antidote for the neurotoxin, but also gave him a paralysis dosage that way he can sit still.

"Now…" the Assassin sat down, "we will… talk for a bit." The Assassin sounded pleasant, before saying "Oh, and don't lie. It will only cause me to give you more pain then necessary." The man just stared at him, not knowing that he has the ability to talk. The Assassin seemed to have noticed this as well. "You do realize that you do have the ability to talk, right? Along with feel everything that I can do to you." This time the Assassin didn't sound so friendly, instead he sounded malicious. This caused the man's eyes to widen, and then he started babbling about how he will never do it again. The Assassin then decided to shut him up by turning the blade around a bit, causing immense pain to appear in his target. "Quit babbling." He spoke in a voice of absolute authority. The man complied, making the Assassin start again. "Alright then. First introductions, my name is Creed. And what is your name?" The Assassin, now known as Creed, asked his target.

"R-R-Ryan." The target, whose name is Ryan, replied in a stuttering voice. Nodding, Creed asked the next question. "Now Ryan, why did you turn to this path? This path that eventually made me find you?" the question was confusing as Ryan replied with a "What?" This made Creed sigh and shake his head. "What I mean is, why did you choose the path of a human trafficker and rapist?" This question made more sense then the one that was originally asked. Sighing, Ryan replied. "My family was poor when I was growing up. We lived in a neighborhood that was ruled by gangs practically. When I was 14, I was inducted into one of the bigger gangs and it included human trafficking. It was the one thing that helped bring money and food to the table. That was the only way of living that I was able to do." Ryan stopped there, waiting to see the reply that he would get from Creed.

Creed then stood up and looked at Ryan with eyes that showed zero emotion. "If you can verify your story to me, then I might reconsider your punishment." Ryan nodded quickly and gave Creed the address of the gang hideout. Creed gave Ryan another, more potent, paralysis dose that will last for a few days. Creed then tied Ryan to a tree, and duct-taped his mouth. He then rushed off to the address that Ryan gave him. In fact the city was the one that was close to his location anyways, so the address was easier to find.

The address that Creed received led to an old apartment building that looked to have been around for forty years. The concrete, which is an odd choice for building material that made the building was already showing signs of decay based on the amount of exposed rebar that was showing itself. 'Well this is the perfect spot for a gang hangout.' Creed thought to himself as he entered the building.

The sight that immediately caught his eye was a girl, around the age of 12 who was wearing striper clothing, was fanning a man who had a brown mustache, along with another girl, this time around the age of 10, on his lap. Both girls clearly had tears in their eyes, along with chains around their necks and hands. The man was also touching the 10 year old very inappropriately, rubbing his hand around the area of her vagina. He then started to kiss and lick the girl's neck, causing her to start sobbing again. When she did that, the man slapped her, ceasing her sobbing. When Creed saw that, he felt rage enter his body. He looked around the room for a way to kill this man. He looked at the crane that was directly above the guy's head, giving Creed an idea, which was immediately stopped when he saw that the man had guards stationed around him.

Creed scaled the wall and saw that support beams were all around the room. He then saw that there was a bon fire in a corner of the room, with two guards with what looks like AK-47's in their hands. Giving him another route to take, he prepared to fire a hallucinogenic dart at the fire. With skilled accuracy, he fired the dart at the fire, causing the surrounding area to be covered with the toxin. The gang members that were by the fire then started to cause a commotion, which caused the guards and his new target to stop what they were doing and to go to the crazed guards. The first three to enter the area were immediately infected by the still lingering toxin that dissipated shortly after. The crazed guards then turned on their fellows by shooting them with bullets. It didn't last long as all of them, except his target fortunately, died from the fight that was made.

The target then started to look around in every direction, except up. Creed got in the perfect line of sight and straitened his hand, extending a blade that was enclosed around his reinforced gauntlet. He then jumped down, directly on top of his target, and stabbed his in his upper spine, through his neck. Creed then turned him around and asked his if he knows a Ryan that was inducted into his gang when he was 14. "Is that-" *cough* "Is that all you have to ask?" *cough* *cough* "He was merely a pawn to use for my advantage." *cough* "He knew right from wrong, and reveled in the wrong.. And he was the best god damn trafficker that we had." *cough* "But, he decided to go solo, so he can get more bitches for himself. To bad you killed him-" *cough* "-and ended his dream." Then the lights left his eyes, leaving nothing but a cold and lifeless body.

Creed looked at the man and reached down. He closed his eyes, placed a drachma in the guy's mouth, placed his hand over the body and murmured, "Μπορεί να βρείτε την ηρεμία που μπορεί να έχει αναζητούν, και ότι θα επιτύχουν αυτό το τέλος. Αναπαύσου εν ειρήνη." He then stood up and walked back to the girls that were in chains. The 10 year old girl was still sitting in the chair with the girl with the fan beside her. Once Creed stood in front of them, the girls started to shake. Creed then put his hands on the girls, which then started to glow a dull orange which started to slowly glow brighter. The girls stopped shaking and he removed his hand, which stopped glowing.

He then waved a hand in front of their faces while saying "Sleep." His voice was soothing, and the girls fell to their sides, unconsciousness greeting them with warmth. He then picked them up and walked to a car that was outside. The car was not there before hand and there was a note on the driver's side. It reads:

«Αγαπητοί Σύμβολο της Πίστεως,

Ξέρω ότι έχετε χρησιμοποιήσει τη δύναμη που σας έδωσα. Γι 'αυτό πιστεύω ότι θα πρέπει αυτό ως ένιωσα δύο ελπίδες.

Με εκτίμηση, η μητέρα σου »

Silently thanking her, Creed opened one of the back doors. He then put the girls in the car and closed the door. He then hopped into the driver's seat and drove off. He reached the police station and dropped the girls at the front door. He then knocked and left, using the car to get to the forest. Once at the forest, Creed hopped out of the car and began his trek back to Ryan.

When he got back to Ryan, he saw that Ryan was on the ground groaning. Lifting his head, Creed looked at Ryan. "Why are you on the ground?" Creed asked, ripping the duct tape off his mouth. This elicited a scream from Ryan. After calming down, Ryan answered. "The ropes gave out a little bit before you came back." Sighing Creed leaned Ryan against the tree. "Now, i went to the location that you gave me and talked to one of the leaders. Well, after i killed everyone of the gang. He said that you reveled in the trafficking business, and that you knew right from wrong. He also told me that you went solo to have more girls. So, your story is false. And i warned you not to lie to me." At this Creed started to walk forward, terrifying Ryan with each step.

Creed then pulled out a sword, which was a black bastard long sword with jagged edges and gold runes(AN: I'm using the same sword i used in Apprentice Of The Vatican), which looked sharp enough to slice through an entire body. He then pulled out a dagger, not like the one he used earlier which was black. This one was orange coloured, but if it was daytime you could clearly see that it is gold with steel-like edges, with some of the gold leaking into the blade.

Creed then stalked up to his 'prey', causing Ryan to feel like wetting himself. When Creed reached him, he grabbed Ryan by his neck and lifted him up, holding both his bastard long sword and his dagger in his left hand. He then placed him against the tree. He reached behind his back, into the brown leather quiver that held several arrows that had steel and gold edges. He grabbed four of them and held Ryan's hands above his head. He then rammed all four of the arrows into his hands, forcing a scream to come from Ryan's mouth. Creed then punched him in the gut, quickly silencing him.

He the grabbed another thing that was on his back, and once it was revealed, it inspired fear in Ryan's heart. It was a gold looking bow, it had two dials that looked like they could make sure his aim was always on point. Coming from behind the dials was a circular shaped thing that had three arrow looking objects coming from their epicentre. The string of the bow also had an orange glow about it. All in all, it was a beautiful creation that could both inspire fear and awe.

He notched an arrow on the bead that was on the string and pulled back. He put the arrows tip on his left leg, aimed right for his femoral artery. Creed then let loose the arrow, sending it immediately into Ryan's leg. He was about to scream before he was roughly silenced. Creed then put the bow back on his back. He walked up and painfully twisting the arrow before pulling it out. Learning that making a sound only brings more pain, Ryan settled for just groaning in a high pitched voice.

Creed then took some gasoline out of his pack that he had by the tree and laid it by Ryan, who stared at it in fear. Creed then took his sword and made a clean slice through Ryan's right leg. Groaning again, Ryan started to get dizzy, caused by the blood loss he was receiving. Then Creed did something that would cause Ryan to feel more pain. Creed inserted some adrenaline into his blood stream, causing Ryan to start breathing heavily. Creed then poured some of the gasoline on the wounded area, and grabbed a lighter that was in his pocket. The lit it, causing a green flame to appear. He brought the lighter to the leaking gasoline burning it, immediately hitting Ryan with a wave of pain that still was less painful then the arrows.

Creed then brought his dagger to Ryan's chest, ripping open his shirt. He then painfully brought the dagger in a vertical line down the middle of Ryan's chest, almost eliciting a scream from Ryan. He continued to do so at the same spot slowly going deeper each time. He stopped when he reached the bone. He then sheath his dagger, causing a sigh to come from Ryan, thinking it was over. Ohh how wrong he was. Instead Creed brought out two gold-silver hunting knifes. He then painfully rammed them into his shoulder blades, this time eliciting a scream of absolute pain from Ryan. He then slowly started twisting the blades, stopping for a few seconds before starting again.

Creed, deciding to finish, ripped the knifes out of Ryans body and immediately sliced his throat. Ryan fell dead, his blood still pooling at his feet. Creed then closed his eyes before saying, "Εσείς, οι οποίοι έχουν τη σειρά του σε έναν εχθρό, δεν αξίζει την ειρήνη. Για έχετε πάρει την αθωότητα και την ελευθερία κάποιου που δεν ήταν αξίζει μια τέτοια μοίρα. Με την παρούσα σας τιμωρήσει με αιώνια καταδίκη. Είθε οι δικαστές του κάτω κόσμου έχουν έλεος για την ψυχή σου. Αναπαυσου εν ειρηνη." He then put a coin in Ryan's mouth, his passage into the Underworld, and left the scene heading back to the car.

 ** _I think i'll stop writing here as i can't think straight as of of right now. Reason for is be cause i just threw up a few minutes after eating a burger. I was most likely food poisoned. And when Wednesday comes, i'll be hav ing a sirgury to fix a problem wi my nose. So wish me luck, as lately i have been haveing sushy luk._**

 ** _Translations_**

 **Η λεπίδα της Ελπίδας/The Blade of Hope**

 **Μπορεί να βρείτε την ηρεμία που μπορεί να έχει αναζητούν, και ότι θα επιτύχουν αυτό το τέλος. Αναπαύσου εν ειρήνη./You may find the serenity that may have been seeking and that will achieve this end. Rest in Peace.**

 **[Αγαπητοί Σύμβολο της Πίστεως,**

 **Ξέρω ότι έχετε χρησιμοποιήσει τη δύναμη που σας έδωσα. Γι 'αυτό πιστεύω ότι θα πρέπει αυτό ως ένιωσα δύο ελπίδες.**

 **Με εκτίμηση, η μητέρα σου]/**

 **Dear Creed,**

 **I know you use the power that I gave you. So I think we need this as I felt two hopes.**

 **Sincerely, your mother**

 **Εσείς, οι οποίοι έχουν τη σειρά του σε έναν εχθρό, δεν αξίζει την ειρήνη. Για έχετε πάρει την αθωότητα και την ελευθερία κάποιου που δεν ήταν αξίζει μια τέτοια μοίρα. Με την παρούσα σας τιμωρήσει με αιώνια καταδίκη. Είθε οι δικαστές του κάτω κόσμου έχουν έλεος για την ψυχή σου. Αναπαυσου εν ειρηνη./You, who have in turn to an enemy does not deserve peace. For you have taken the innocence and freedom of someone who was not worth such a fate. I wish to punish with eternal damnation. May the judges of the underworld have mercy on your soul. Rest in Peace.**

 ** _Absanin_**


End file.
